Oh Boys!
by Nikkixoxo
Summary: Amu Hinamori and Utau Hoshina are the most prettiest, sexiest, and hottest playgirls in school. But what happens when two playboys confront them and make a bet? Love? Romance? Break-ups? Rated M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Nikki~Hey! Ok i know some of you are mad at me cuz of my other story but i didnt like it so i deleted it. But for those of you that didnt even know i had another story.......Welcome to my first Fanfic!**

**Amu~Yes I get to be the seducer this time!! I am soo sick of Ikuto-**

**Nikki~*Glares***

**Amu~Sorry...**

**Nikki~Well lets get on with the story!(And just to let you know, I can update almost every day!!)**

**Summary~ Amu Hinamori an Utau Hoshina have been best friends since birth. Ever since the first day of High School, they decided to be the schools hottest, prettiest, and sexiest playgirls. Now they are in college, still keeping up there rep. But when they meet two guys,(not tellin who yet)who were their schools hottest and sexiest playboys,that want to make a bet with them, will there be love? romance? heart-break? (Rated M for lemons!)**

**~Normal POV~**

"…A-Amu-chan?"

The bubblegum pink haired girl sighed"What do you want?"

"D-do you want to go on a d-d-date with m-me?"

The sly girl smiled, smirking behind it. Its not every day you get the schools basketball captain to start stuttering for you."Of course Kiseki"

"Yes!" Kiseki screamed as he jumped away, running over to tell his friends the news.

'_I wonder how Im going to seduce my victim this week. Heheh'_ she snickered quietly to herself before she heard chuckling behind her.

"Tsk tsk Amu. You shouldn't be playing the schools basketball captain."

"Ha! Just like you shouldn't be playing the schools swimming captain?"

"Whatever. So where are we going tonight? Mall or massages?"

Amu smirked, "I think we should go with massages."

The pigtailed blonde just stared at her best friend with amusement.

"Do I really have to explain, Utau?"

"Yes!!"

She sighed, "Fine. Ok so first we're going to strip for our massages. Then we'll walk out in the middle of the barber section and count how many guys get a nose bleed!"

"Ooo! I like it! Maybe I'll get lucky and pick up a hotttie." Utau snickered.

"While dating Kairi? I dont know Utau, swimmers tend to be a little sensitive."

They both started laughing "Yea right!"

The girls sat there, giggling to eachother and coming up with a plan for their massage night, when three girls came and sat next to them.

"Amu-chi! Guess what? Yaya-chi, Rima, and Lulu-chan have been thinking and we think that we haven't had a slumber party in forever! I mean its been like a week!"

"She right Amu, we could go get mani-petis, massages, go shopping! And to top it all off, a good ol' game of truth or dare, sexy style."

Amu thought about it and smirked, "I could go with inviting a few guys over. Good idea Rima!"

"I know. I am amazing!"

"Hey it was our idea Rima-chi!"

They all giggled and went back to planning their slumber party, having no clue what would happen later on that day.

**~Amu's POV(at her dorm)~**

"Kiseki…" He bit my lower lip asking for entrance, which I happily allowed. His tongue swirled around my mouth, battling with my tongue for dominance. I, of course, surrendered, making him feel like the stronger man. He pushed me against the wall, hands circling my thighs, holding me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his bulge as I rubbed myself down there, making him go hard. I smirked against his lips. His hands traveled up my waist, to my chest and under my shirt. I could feel him unhook my bra and throw it off to the side. As he threw away my bra, I was unbuttoning his shirt, ready to rip it off. As I took off his shirt he took off mine. I couldn't help but think of how he was exactly like all the other guys I played. Make-out, chest, fuck. Same thing every time. But since I'm used to it, I don't really mind. While I was daydreaming, I didn't notice he brought me to the bed and my pants and panties were gone. All that was left were his boxers. He slithered his hands down to make pussy, circling my clit with his index. "Mmmm" I moaned. It wasn't real, but you have to sound realistic right? He stuck a finger in me, then two, then three. "Uhhhh!" I came all over his hand and he licked it up. Now it was my turn. I smirked evilly as I crawled over and pulled down his boxers. I sighed. He was so small! Is it to hard to ask for a big cock for once?! Whatever. I swirled my tongue around his head, teasing him, I'm not gonna do anything until he begs for it. I stuck it in my mouth for about a second then took it out about 8 times before he finally said something. "Amu….please.."

"Please what Kiseki-koi?"

"Please…"

"You want to do a blow job right? You want to cum all over my face right?"

"Yes!"

"As you wish sweetie"

I stuck his tiny cock in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down, getting every last bit and taste of it before retreating. "Amu!" He arched his back and came inside my mouth. I swallowed it all and smirked up at him.

"Now its my turn again."

He crawled on top of me, grabbed my breasts, and slammed into me. I screamed as he kept pumping into me, finding a rhythm. We both reached our climaxes and came into one another. After all of this you would think I would be pregnant by now…. Oh well! Thank god I haven't! We both fell on the bed with his arms around me, about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. Who would be knocking on our door at 2 in the morning?……..Utau.

"I'll get it honey" I winked and went to get the door, already covered in my pink and white polka dotted robe.

I opened the door to find a very curious Utau at the door.

"Honey?"

"Yea?"

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure whatever."

I walked back to Utau's room and sat down on the bed.

"Okay. I haven't heard you scream that loud since that one guy that went into the wrong hole." We both shivered. "What's up?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just getting bored of this. I mean, every single guy is the same! I wish there was one guy I could screw that is, I don't know, different. More romantic. Instead of slamming me against the wall one minute and slamming into me the next. I wish I was the one to be teased instead of being teased. But whatever, it doesn't matter. When that day comes I can really have some fun!" We both giggled and then I had to leave so my "Sweetie" wont get worried.

"See ya tomorrow for our slumba party!"

"Bye Amu!"

Well, back to Kiseki. Hmmm I think I should call him Tinycocki. Heheh. I opened my door and _Whack!_ I heard a loud thud, a snicker, and then it all went black.

**Nikki~Cliffhanger!!**

**Amu~Who knocked me out?? **

**Nikki~.....Wow....IM NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU IDIOT!!**

**Amu~Well you dont have to be so mean about it...**

**Nikki~Well Ill see ya on ma next one. Im going to leave before I strangle Amu so see ya!!**

**Amu~*Gulp***

**Nikki~Oh! and dont forget to push the magic button!!**

**Subscribe!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikki~YAY!! my second chappie!!!! thanks for the nice comments out there! i reeeally appreciate them since this is like my first fanfic! And you'll never guess who is in this one!**

**Amu~*sigh* I think I do...**

**Nikki~.....No fuckin duh ur in the story Amu!**

**Amu~I was just sayin! Jeez...**

**Nikki~ Ignoring her.... Well hope you enjoy! Yoru do the disclaimer!**

**Yoru~ Nikki does not own Shugo Chara! in any way-Nya!**

**Nikki~ Oh and I didnt put shugo chara's in the story. Too much work!!**

**Amu~ *cough* lazyass *cough***

**Nikki~ Ok so enjoy the show while I kill Amu! AMU WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!?!**

**Yoru~ *pulls camera away* There is nothing to see here-nya! Enjoy-nya!**

**~*Amu's POV*~**

I woke up and the first thing I felt was excruciating pain in my head. Then I remembered what happened, or at least what happened when I was awake. I opened my door then it all went black. I looked around and saw three VERY important things.

1.) My arms and legs were handcuffed …..and legcuffed I guess….. to a chair.

2.) Utau was in the same position as me next to me, except she was still asleep.

3.) And lastly we were both only in our pj's!!!!!(our pj's are bra, underwear, and robe)

I tried to wake Utau up but she is the heaviest sleeper I have EVER known!

"Utau!! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!"

"WHOA!" she screamed and fell over backwards.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" excuse me while I crack up laughing.

"Utau shut up! We don't know who did this and where they are moron!"

"Oh, oops…. Why are we handcuffed to a chair?"

"I don't know! Try and get out!" We both struggled to get out but failed. That's also when we heard a low husky chuckle come from behind us.

"You girls can try but your not getting out of those unless you get the key"

"Who the hell are you?!?" We both screamed at the same time. Someone else answered

"Well if you turn around maybe you could see us!"

"Baka! Their handcuffed to a chair! Sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend…"

"WILL ONE OF YOU JUST UNTIE US!?!?" we screamed. Jeez these guys are morons. Well at least the second guys is, the first guy sounds hot…

"Oh yea forgot about you guys. And no, we wont untie you, or uncuff you… whatever. We are here to make a bet with you girls. We are new here and have heard rumors about you two. Apparently you two are the schools sexiest playgirls right?"

We were both silent for a moment then I answered, "Why do you care? And can we at least see you two?"

"Fine, Kukai turn them around."

"Why do I always gotta do it?" he mumbled as he turned us around.

And that's when I saw him. And boy was I right about the hot thing. He was tall and muscular with midnight blue hair and tannish skin. He was wearing no shirt and skinny jeans with a pair of sneakers. He also had on a necklace with a cross dangling as the charm. Lastly was the thing on his face. A huge cocky smirk. "Hello ladies." he said.

I looked over at Utau and almost fell back laughing. She was drooling! "Utau close your mouth, you'll catch flies. So why exactly are you doing this, cause I just wanna get back to my date."

"Two reasons actually. One, we want to make a bet with you. We just want to let you girls know that we were the playboys of our old school and your not gonna take that away from us. So we bet that we can play more girls than you can play boys. If we win we get to do you two, cause the rumors are true about the sexy and hot thing. If you two win you can decide what you wanna do. Deal?"

We were speechless, then we both said at the exact same time "Excuse me?!"

"Ok three things. One, you never said reason two. Two, we can soo play more boys than you. And three, if we win, we get to give you two a little punishment."

"Okay deal"

"Deal"

"Deal"

"…..Huh? What? Oh! Deal!"

"….. Nice friend"

"Yea…"

"Whatever just uncuff us!!"

"Okay! Jeez, calm down."

He uncuffed us and we were finally free!

"Oh my god! My hands have marks! Why did you have to handcuff us? A simple "Can we talk to you?" would have been fine."

"Yea and what is your name? He's Kukai, and your…..?"

"Ikuto. Tskuyomi Ikuto. We know your names."

Then Kukai spoke up "So, when exactly should we start this bet?"

"How about now?"

"Sure, wanna get started" Ha! To cool bad boys want me an Utau!

"Oh you wish. Come on Utau."

"Okay! I'll see you later." She tickled his chin then walked out the door, sexily.

"Well I think we left them with a good impression!" We giggled as we walked down the hall to our rooms, talking about how we could use the handcuffing thing for our next victims. "Maybe in the same room to! A we haven't had a foursome in a while!" We laughed again. "Hey can I sleep in your room tonight? Kiseki is such a wimp! I mean, do no guys have a big cock these days? Its like microscopic!"

"Oh my god, the same thing happened with Kairi! You'd think a swimmer would have big balls but noooooo. They have to be as small as a stick!" We kept talking when we reached her dorm. We fell asleep five minutes later thinking about what happened. I wonder if he'll ever be one of my victims...Hehe, he's hot enough!

**Nikki~Sooooo? How did ya like it? Please press the magical green button! It'll make m-your dreams come true! Heheh..**

**Amu~*beaten up* Ikuto!!! put me down!**

**Ikuto~ Why? You have a broken leg so it needs levitation.**

**Amu~ On the coffee table or bed!!! Not in your arms!**

**Ikuto~ *kitty face pouts* Please?**

**Amu~ No fair! **

**Ikuto~ *still pouting***

**Amu~ *grumbles* fine....**

**Ikuto~ Yay!**

**Nikki~ *sour* RESPOND AND REVIEW PLEASE! IKUTO PUT HER DOWN!**

**Ikuto~ No.**

**Yoru~ PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON-NYA! BYE-NYA!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nikki~ IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOORRY! DONT HATE ME! I've been caught up in Drama, Homework, School, Boy-well you dont need to know everything hehe...**

**Amu~ *cough cough* slut *cough cough***

**Nikki~ Well I have two things to say: 1 I would like to recognize Ikutolover5 for giving me this idea in her comment! Thanks sooo much! I wasn't really sure what to do this chapter but then I saw your comment and I came up with this! So thank you! And if anyone else has any ideas for this please dont be afraid to comment to me. Even if they are bad, I appreciate the advise (just dont make it hurtful :( )! And 2 YOU BETTER RUN AMU! DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME A SLUT! I BROKE YOUR LEG ONCE AND ILL DO IT AGAIN! YOU BETTER RUN GIRL!**

**Amu~ Oh damn... IKUTO!**

**Ikuto~ WHOA! _Thump! _-.- I was sleeping Am- OH MY GOD SHE HAS AN AXE!**

**Nikki~ DISCLAIMER YORU *shows axe* OR YOU DONT WANNA KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**

**Yoru~ NIKKI DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! PEACH PIT DOES-NYA! DONT HURT ME-NYA!**

**~ Amu's POV ~**

I woke up to the sound of Utau snoring at 10 in the morning….UGH!

"Utau! Utau! UTAU WAKE UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"WHOA!" _Thump!_ I started laughing hysterically as my friend fell off her bed.

"You know, you fall off a lot of stuff when you wake up hehe" I giggled.

We got up and walked downstairs only to have a letter slide under the door, addressed to me.

"Huh?" I said confused. About three seconds later another note slid under the door addressed to Utau.

"1, 2, 3" We opened the letters at the same time and read them aloud.

**Dear Amu/Utau,**

**We have been informed that you are one of the schools hottest, sexiest girls and we want to know if we could set something up. If you happen to agree to this, meet us at the new club down the street (the dirty one ;D). We hope to see you there!**

**Sincerely,**

**D and Y**

We looked at each other and smirked.

"Mall?"

"Mall!" I screamed and we went upstairs to get dressed. This was going to be one hot night ;).

**~At the Mall~**

"Ooooooh! Lookie here! A bunny! Hmmmmm, what kind of club are we going to?" Utau asked.

"It's a costume club, a _**sexy **_costume club! Apparently there are going to be waiters in rapist outfits! When our "dates" aren't looking, I think I'm going to seduce one and have them punish me..." I smirked. I wonder what those boys will do when they see me and Utau. I, being the model of all the girls in our school, with my pink bubblegum hair, smooth, creamy legs, and skin so tan you just want to reach out and grab me. They don't call me _"The Charmer" _for nothing! And then there's Utau! With her Blonde, silky hair and plump round breasts (don't get the wrong idea I'm just stating what I hear ;P), it's no wonder everyone calls her _"One of a Kind"_. Well we don't get our names for nothing.

"Ok so I'm going to get this!" I was amazed at the outfit she tried on! Utau had picked out a bunny costume, and that's not it. It had white bunny ears and a white fluffy tail that could seduce any man that walked by. The dress was white and soft and and ended right below her ass. She also wore white sweat bands around her wrists and a bow around her neck. She was wearing white high heels that showed off her tan creamy legs behind the white fish nets she had on. Finally to top it all off she took her hair out of her pig tails and let it hang straight and lose (picture on a link in my profile. Look for "Utau's bunny costume)

"Soooo? What do you think!" She asked me, striking a sexy pose.

"Damn! You look hot!" We squealed and decided that she was going to wear that to the date, now to find me a costume!

I looked at tons of costumes! Waitresses, Devils, Prostitutes (that one was scary), and even a dog! I was just about to give up when I saw a bell hanging from behind a witch costume. I pulled it out and screamed in excitement! It was a cat!

"Oh my god! This is perfect!" I screamed, "I'm going to go try it on! Be right back!" I ran into the dressing room as fast as I could and started putting it on.

When I was done putting on the costume I fell in love! It was sexy! It was a blue kitty outfit that showed **major **cleavage. Perfect! It was silky smooth and the boots went to my knees, showing off my legs. It also had blue kitty ears that clipped on and a blue tail that had a bell tied around it. The actual costume was the best part though. It was a skinny strapped dress that ended right on my butt. It had a white cross pattern right down the middle and the end puffed out like a skirt. Finally I had white gloves that stopped at my wrist. Sexy! (Picture is on a link in my profile. Look for Amu's kitty costume)

"We are going to be the star of this club!" We giggled together.

'_I can't wait for tonight!' _I thought.

**~ At the club! ~**

I walked inside in my costume and immediately I was grabbed and my hands were tied.

Damn! I am such an idiot for not waiting for Utau!

I was screaming but a huge hand covered my mouth. I tried biting his hand but nothing worked! Why wasn't anyone helping me! I looked desperately around for someone to see me but no one looked my way! I was dragged into a big dark room, I think in a room upstairs. I was tossed on a big soft thing that I soon realized was a bed. It was so dark I couldn't see anything but I could hear someone coming near me.

"Who are you?" I screamed.

No answer.

"Answer me!" I yelled again.

Still no answer.

Suddenly the bed shifted its weight, like someone had gotten on one side.

I scooted backwards until I hit something.

The wall.

'_NO! I don't want to be raped!'_ "Please leave me alone! I'll do anything! Don't hurt me!"

Suddenly I heard a bolt of laughter from in front of me. "I can't do this! Haha!"

Then the lights turned on and I saw a man in front of me…. A very hot man at that. He had dark midnight blue hair that was all messed up and was wearing a vampire costume. He was a fucking hot vampire!

"I'm guessing your D and/or Y?" I asked.

"Yup! I'm Yoru! Nice to meet you!" He said politely.

I giggled, "Nice to meet you too!" I said, "So what was the purpose of bringing me up here?" I said seductively, smirking.

"Knowing your reputation, I think you know." He replied.

"Hmmm, a smart one… this is going to be fun!" I said.

He was about to reply but before he could I grabbed his head and slammed his lips down to mine. He caught on and started moving his lips with mine, creating a rhythm with me. It didn't look like he was going to so I licked his bottom lip, asking for entry. He opened his mouth, granting me access, and we began a tongue war. I, once again, let him win just so we could move along.

After about a minute of our hot make-out session, he started moving his hands down my costume, stopping at my breasts. He took one breast in his hand while the other kept going down. He started massaging my nipple with his thumb, rubbing it until it was red. His other hand started rubbing my clit, getting me very wet. I was impressed; no one has gotten me this excited in years.

He kept rubbing and the more he rubbed the wetter and hornier I got. Finally I had enough of him teasing me; I wanted to return the favor. We flipped positions so now I was on top and he was under me. I started rubbing the bulge in his pants and felt him get harder each rub. Finally I unzipped his pants and took off his boxers. He didn't like that he was the only one being teased so he stuck his fingers in my wet pussy, as I let out a soft moan.

I tried to ignore it but it felt so good! I took out his dick and started rubbing him up and down. Finally I stuck him in my mouth, slowly and sexily. I rolled my tongue over his head every time I bobbed my head up and down. Finally he came in my mouth and I came on his fingers. I swallowed him, tasting his cum.

Suddenly we were flipped over again, me on the bottom once more. He rubbed his dick against my entrance and i strained myself so I wouldnt push onto him. It felt so damn good!

Then in a flash he was inside me! This guy actually had a decent sized cock and I am enjoying it! he was slow at first but then gradually started picking up the pace. Faster and faster, he went. I couldnt breathe!

"Yoru! I-I-Im c-coming!" I screamed

We both came into eachother and it felt like a dream. A very dirty dream.

"Wow" I panted, "That was... the best sex ive ever had! Damn are you a player?"

He shook his head "No but my brother is, he's about 20. Your 18 right?"

I shook my head "Yep! maybe I know him! I mean I know almost every guy in my school."

"Well lets not worry about that right now lets go have some fun" He said with a just visible smirk hidden behind his smile. But after all this I still wonder...

What happened to Utau?

**~ Utau's POV ~**

I panted heavily. "Hi im Utau!" I giggled.

"Daichi!" He smiled.

"Well Daichi i'll deffinetly have to keep you as a one of a kind guy." I winked at him and left the bedroom.

_'That was one heck of a night!' _I couldnt stop thinking! But after all of that I still wonder...

What happened to Amu?

**~ Yoru's POV~**

"IKUTO! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed at my brother!

He looked up from his Playboy magazine at me with a bored expression, "Yea?"

**~ Daichi's POV ~**

KUKAI! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed at my brother!

He looked up from his Soccer magazine at me with a smile, "Yea lil bro?"

**~ Yoru and Daichi's POV ~**

"I just had sex with the famous Amu Hinamori/ Utau Hoshina!"

**~ Ikuto and Kukai's POV ~**

WHAT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nikki~ IM SO SORRY! DONT KILL ME PLEASE! I was so caught up in school I completely forgot about my story! Well now its summer vaca! So I can definetely update MUCH more i promise!**

**Amu~Your not forgiven.**

**Nikki~I dont care what you say moron.**

**Ikuto~Hey no need to be mean Nikki! Amu is just stating a point. Although I forgive you!**

**Nikki~Thanks you Ikuto! *faints***

**Ikuto~ -.- why does this always happen to me?**

**Amu~Because you are "Hot"**

**Ikuto~...Why the quotations?**

**Amu~Because your not.**

**Ikuto~Are you sure about that? *Tickles until she can barely breath***

**Amu! :O FINE! YOUR HOT!**

**Nikki~ *wakes up* Yoru! Disclaimer!**

**Yoru~ OK-NYA! NIKKI DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA AND NEVER WILL! IF SHE DID IT WOULD BE MUCH DIRTIER! ENJOY!**

**Amu's POV**

"Hmmm... What do you think Rima?" I asked the petite blonde.

She looked at the outfit I was holding out "I like it! Very flirty and sexy!" We both giggled.

"Hey girls over here! Amu we found you a perfect outfit!" shouted Utau over the loud music.

"Coming!" me and Rima yelled together.

We ran to the other side of Pac Sun and started talking about what we were going to do for the rest of the party tonight. We decided that after this we would go to the spa and get our nails, hair, eyebrows, and facials done. Then we will get massages and maybe shop a little more. When we finally get home we are going to invite some guys over (including those playboys we met a few days ago) and play truth or dare! Fun, fun, fun!

So we continued shopping when Yaya pulled us over to a clothes rack where she supposedly found "the best outfit ever" for me.

We went around the rack when I stopped at the outfit Yaya was holding up….Hot!

It wasn't exactly an outfit; it was more of a dress. Well yea…it was a dress.

It was a light blue, shiny, strapless dress with the same colored bow tied around the waist to the side. It ended around the mid thigh area and was in an up-side down V-shape. It also came with sleeves that started below the shoulders and went down to the wrists and then turned skinnier and wrapped around your middle finger. I also found a white pearl necklace and white heels to go with it. It was beautiful!(Link in Profile!~)

"I love it! I want to buy it! Thanks Yaya!" I screamed.

I ran up to the cashier and bought it after trying it on to hear many compliments on how it fit my body perfectly. I was so excited!

After that we went to the spa for nails, hair, facials, etc.

Then after we were all done at the mall we finally headed to my home…err, mansion I should say.

We all walked up to my master bedroom with a master bathroom and a walk-in closet right next to a huge balcony. We all walked up to my king-sized bed and flopped down, exhausted.

"Are you sure you want to do truth or dare, Amu? I am so tired!" Yaya complained.

"So you'd rather just sit here and do nothing rather than making out with a really hot guy?"Utau asked her.

Yaya sat straight up "Jeez! I was kidding!" she laughed nervously.

We all giggled and I got my I-Phone out. "Well then let's get to calling!" I said with a smirk on my face. "Lulu get the truth or dare cards out of my closet" I told her.

She nodded her head and went on a scavenger hunt through my humungous closet.

I called 10 boys in total, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rhythm Fujisaki, Tadase Hotori, Kiseki Hotori, Kairi Sanjou, Musashi Sanjou, Daichi Souma, Kukai Souma, Yoru Tsukiyomi, and finally, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

So in all there would be 5 girls and 10 boys…this is going to be fun!

Once they all arrived we told them to come up to my bedroom. I wasn't exactly sure I saw it correctly, but I could have sworn I saw a slight smirk on Ikuto's face.

We all gathered upstairs while Utau went to get a bottle.

"Ok, we are going to play truth or dare as I explained on the phone." I explained, "Now, these cards are very special, they cost me over 100$! Don't ruin them ok? Ok, let's start!"

I spun first and landed on Yaya. "Truth or Dare!"

Yaya thought about it "Dare!" she said.

I looked at the dare side of the card and started laughing hysterically!

"What? Is it that bad?" Yaya said frantically.

"It says, 'Pick the person next to you (boy or girl) and make-out with them for at least 5 minutes. If two people are beside you, spin the bottle between the two to see who you must kiss.'" Everyone started laughing hysterically, including me, except for 3 people. Yaya, Utau and Kairi.

"I AM NOT KISSING HER!" Utau and Yaya screamed at the same time.

Kairi just sat there with a slight blush on his face. He has never had his first kiss and hadn't planned to for a long time.

I spun the bottle between Kairi and Utau and it landed on...Kairi!

Utau sighed in relief. 'Thank god!' Her mind screamed.

On the other hand, Kairi was not saying the same thing.

Yaya looked at him with a hint of lust in her eyes and pounced!

She attacked his mouth with hers in 2 seconds flat.

5 minutes late, Ikuto whistled and Yaya broke off, a big goofy grin on her face, Kairi with a blush on his face.

We all continued the game until the bottle landed on me for the third time.

"Truth or-"

"Dare" I stated flatly.

"Ok then!" laughed Kukai, "Spin the bottle and whoever you land on you must be his or her slave for the rest of the night!"

"I like this dare." Finally a good dare! The others were stupid!

I spun the bottle only to land on… Oh no.

An all too familiar smirk appeared on the man's face as he looked at the tip of the bottle facing him.

"Well, well, well. Look who's my slave." Ikuto said, a smirk still plastered on his face.

Everyone laughed.

This is going to be a long night.

**THE END!**

**Nikki~ No not really! It's not over!**

**Amu and Ikuto~ Phew!**

**Nikki~ Ikuto what do you want Amu to do?**

**Ikuto~ *smirks**whispers in Nikki's ear***

**Nikki~O.o Well that's going to be an interesting chapter to write...Well if you actually read what I am saying (probably none of you are but still) There is DEFINETELY a lemon in the next chapter! It's not between Amu and Ikuto though :(**

**Ikuto~ !**

**Amu~YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS****SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Nikki~R&R please! PRESS THE MAGICAL GREEN BUTTON!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Nikki~ I felt like updating two in one day since you guys deserve it! Plus, i haven't updated in like 400 years!

Amu~Uh your exaggerating a little Nikki

Nikki~Shut up Amu *glares*

Amu~Sorry...

Ikuto~Hey Nikki?

NIkki~ Yes Ikuto?

Ikuto~Can you pleeeeease make me and Amu have a lemon in this chapter? PLEEEASE!

Nikki~Nope sorry! And by the way, readers, do you guys think I should just forget about the bet or keep going with it? Im not sure i want to continue on that topic but if my readers do then I will. Please tell me what you think ok? If I get 20 yes's or 20 no's then i will either keep it or drop it ok? So for now, Yoru DISCLAIMER!

Yoru~ Nikki does not own Shugo Chara! and never will! Enjoy! (If you dont enjoy Nikki won't be happy!)

****

********

****

"So Amu," Ikuto started, "for my first request-"

"NO!" I screamed. "Let me spin the bottle again! Please! He is the only person I don't want to be a slave to!" I can't believe this is happening to me!

"Tsk tsk Amu. You have to be my slave and I thought you never went back on a dare." Ikuto told me.

I could only think of three words at the moment I wanted to scream at him.

I HATE YOU!

"Ok, fine. What do you want me to do…master?" I mumbled the last part hoping he wouldn't hear me.

Unfortunately, the smirk on his face told me otherwise.

"Well, as your master" he was still smirking, "first you must change into something more suitable."

I looked at what I was wearing. THIS ISNT SUITABLE!

I was wearing a white jumpsuit that ended right below my butt. It had long sleeves and a hood and showed a lot of cleavage! I was also wearing high white heels with ribbons that run around my legs all the way to my knees and tie in the back (Link in profile! ~).To put it in three words…

I looked hot!

What could be more "suitable" than this?

He left the room and all the while I was wondering what he was going to get. I shook my head to clear it and continued watching the truth or dare game in front of me.

About 10 minutes later, Ikuto came back with a black dress cover hanging down from a silver clothes hanger. Did I forget to mention he still had that damn smirk on his face?

"Here, put this on slave." Ikuto told me.

"Fine" I mumbled, walking into the bathroom.

I opened the dress cover only to see the most skimpy, slutty, sexiest outfit I have ever seen!

I had to wear it.

I think it's supposed to be a school girl but I really don't care. The outfit had a white shirt that ended right under my breasts and tied in the middle. The sleeves were on the side of my arms and the whole shirt was silk. The skirt had a white lining but was blue plaid. It ended right under my butt and had straps that connected to the stockings. The stockings were white and were about 3 or 4 inches below the skirt. Finally were the heels. They were blue and silver stilettos. The main color was blue but it had silver stripes along it.

I loved it!

I walked out of the bathroom only to have every single guy stare at me. Yup, I looked hot.

Although every guy was staring at me, one was staring at me differently. And boy did he look like he was about to tear this outfit off of my body. You'll never guess who this guy is.

I walked over to Ikuto and sat on my hands and knees like a dog. "Does master need anything?" I want to see him stutter and blush so badly!

"N-no you can play the game for now" Yes he stuttered!

"Are you sure master? I am your slave." He looks like he wants me right now! Damn he must be so turned on! I can even see a bulge!

"W-well you can go get me a drink" he told me.

"What kind of drink does master want?" I asked him. Damn he should see the look on his face.

"Surprise me"

I giggled "Yes master!"

This is actually going to be a fun night!

**Utau's POV**

The bottle spun around and landed on me.

"Dare" I said before Kukai even had a chance to ask me.

He turned the card around only to pale. Then he smirked.

"The card says, 'If the person you are telling this dare to is of the opposite sex, you must go into a room for an hour and not come out once. If you come out take card number 43 and do the dare. In this room you must perform at least one sexual act. You must be videotaped to know you have done anything.'"

The room fell silent. Oh god.

"So, we have to videotape you two having sex?" Yaya asked.

Everyone started laughing hysterically! That's such an invasion of privacy! Well actually I don't mind. I have had sex in more places then you can count.

"I'll do it" Kukai said, still smirking.

"Fine with me" I said, giving him the same smirk right back to him.

A half an hour later, the video camera was all set up and was ready to record.

"Ok you two don't have too much fun!" Amu said to us, winking at me.

"Oh don't worry Amu, we will" I giggled sticking my tongue out.

Amu pressed the record button and then closed and locked the door.

Kukai and I looked at each other and suddenly I was on the bed underneath him.

Then it began.

Kukai kissed me with such force I thought I was going to fall off the bed! Our lips moved in rhythm as we kissed and then I felt something trace my bottom lip. I opened my mouth for his tongue and he dived right in. His hands were on my arms, holding them down. Then he took his hands of my arms and put them on my waist. I then used my hands and started un-buttoning his shirt. Soon his shirt was off and mine was being ripped off. Suddenly I heard a click and realized he had un-hooked my bra, letting my breasts free. Kukai then broke off the kiss letting us have air and went down to my flopping breasts. He licked around my nipple slowly before taking it in his mouth while his other hand was fondling my right breast.

"Kukai!" I was panting. No other man has made me feel this good in such a long time!

Then he switched breasts leaving a very sore left nipple behind for his hand. After such treatment to my breasts, he slowly licked his way down to my extremely short shorts. He looked at me with lust in his Islamic green eyes. Soon my shorts were off and all that was left were my panties. Very agonizingly slow, he started rubbing me, making the pleasure unbearable! I wanted to moan but before I could his mouth was on mine once again. My fingers then found its way to the bulge in his pants and started to rub it. I could feel the vibrations of his moans in my mouth which made me only rub harder. I then unzipped his pants and soon all that was left were his boxers. I then pulled them down slowly and broke off the kiss.

"It's my turn" I told him. He smirked.

I then flipped us over so I was on top of him. I then pulled the rest of his boxers down. He was so big! Finally! I grabbed his pulsating member and started to rub it slowly to hear Kukai moan. I smirked. Time for the kill. I put him in my mouth and bobbed up and down.

"Utau I'm coming!" he told me. Then a gooey substance entered my mouth only for me to gulp it all down.

I looked up at him with a dribble of his cum on my lip. I giggled and soon we were back in our original positions, me on the bottom him on the top. He then took my panties off and slammed into me.

"Ahhh! Kukai! You're in so deep!" I moaned.

He just kept pumping into me and suddenly I felt what I haven't felt in such a long time.

"AHHHH! Kukai I'm coming!" I screamed.

His pace then increased tenfold and then everything went white. I felt his seed enter me which made me cum.

He then kissed me once more, a soft passionate kiss. I then broke it off.

"Well Kukai Souma, you definitely have proven you are good in bed." I giggled.

He got off of me and helped me up. He had a goofy grin on his face. "And so have you Miss Hoshina."

We then left the room after getting dressed again. Everyone was still playing truth or dare and Amu was sitting on Ikuto's lap with a slight blush on her face. I'm going to remember this moment!

Everyone then turned once Kukai sneezed only to see me and him. We both smiled and we all started laughing. We then joined the circle again to hear that the latest dare was Rima and Nagihiko had to kiss.

After a couple more Dares, we decided that it was time for everyone to go home.

I can't wait for Kukai to come over again!

**Amu's POV**

I was still in the costume when Ikuto got up to leave.

"Well, Amu. Should I stay here or should you come home with me?" He whispered in my ear.

"WHAT?" I silently screamed. He is not getting into my pants this early!

"Well the dare said you must be my slave for the rest of the night. We have 2 hours until the dare expires and I intend to use as much of you as I can."

My face paled. I totally forgot about that.

"UTAU!" I screamed, running over to her. "Ikuto says I have to either go over his house or he is staying here tonight!" I silently yelled to her.

She sighed "Well then you got to his house!" she told me.

"Ugh! Fine!"

I walked over to the awaiting Ikuto and walked out the door. "You better not try anything, pervert…" I mumbled to myself but he happened to hear it.

"Aww, Amu doesn't trust me?" he pretend pouted. It didn't work.

"No" I said flatly.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun" he smirked.

God help me.

**Nikki~*snickers* Told ya there was a lemon!**

**Ikuto~ T.T Not between me and Amu-koi though!**

**Amu~-.- Amu-koi? God help me.**

**Nikki~ HEY NO COPYING THE LINES OF MY STORY AMU!**

**Amu~ SORRY!**

**Ikuto~ WHEN DO WE HAVE A LEMONN!**

**Nikki~ WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!**

**Ikuto~ *pouts***

**Nikki~ *sigh* Fine in the next couple chapters ok?**

**Ikuto~ YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Amu~R&R! Press the magical BLUE button! (Nikki was just informed it was blue not green. Thanks Ariel Hoshina and XXdreamerXgirlXX for pointing that out to her! She is very thankful!)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nikki: OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY! I KNOW I PROMISED I COULD UPDATE EVERYDAY BUT MY COMP BROKE DOWN AND I COULDNT UPDATE! PLZ DONT KILL ME! Also my Ex-BF kepps coming to my house and its really creeping me out! He said that since we broke up he wants us to be friends but not all friends see eachother every single flipping day of summer! Well anyways I tried to make this Fanfic a little longer than usual considering I havnt updated in like 2 months. I hope its good!**

**Ikuto: Im disgusted with you. Dont talk to me.**

**Nikki: Ok. **

**Nikki and Ikuto: *Silent glaring contest***

**Rima: Ok whats with them? I thought Nikki like loved him.**

**Amu: Well they kinda got into an argument and now they hate eachother...**

**Nikki: Hmph**

**Ikuto: Hmph!**

**Nikki: HMPH!**

**Ikuto: HMPH!**

**Nikki: GOD IM GONNA KILL YOU! AND CATS DONT LIKE COOKIES!**

**Ikuto: YES THEY DO! IM A CAT I LIKE COOKIES THEREFORE CATE ENJOY COOKIES!**

**Amu: THE HOW COME MY _REAL _CAT DIDNT EAT THE COOKIE WHEN I GAVE IT TO HER AND SHE EATS EVERYTHING!**

**Ikuto: LIKE OWNER LIKE CAT!**

**Nikki: YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME FAT!**

**Ikuto: HELL YEAS I DID!**

**Nikki and Ikuto: *Continue to bicker***

**Rime: O.o They are fighting over if cats like cookies?**

**Amu: Yup...**

**Rima: Wow. They have no life.**

**Nikki and Ikuto: *Turn heads to Rima and give her death glare* WHAT?**

**Rima: U-u-uh ! PLEASE HELP ME! *Runs away***

**Nikki and Ikuto: *Chases after* GET BACK HERE BLONDEY!**

**Amu: *Sigh* Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or and of its characters. Enjoy :)**

**Nikki, Ikuto, and Rima: THIS IS NO TIME FOR SMILING PINKY!**

**Amu: *Sweatdrop* Oy...**

**Amu's POV**

Oh my god.

Those were the only three words I could think of at this moment.

Oh wait I can think of three more!

Help me god!

Right now I am currently being pinned to a bed by Ikuto who was smirking deviously.

"I-Ikuto what are you doing?" I stuttered! DAMN!

He fake pouted "Can't I see if my little strawberry is sweet or sour?"

I blushed. DAMN WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

He started leaning towards me and just before our lips touched I remembered the bet.

"WAIT!" I screamed!

"WHAT?" He jumped in alarm.

"What about the bet?" I asked

"Hmm… well I guess we can both count this as one" He smirked.

"B-but what about the reward?" I asked. Damn me and my stutters.

"Well we will be experienced just like Kukai and Utau when the time comes" He smirked again. DAMN THAT SMIRK! (Nikki: What is with all the damns? Ikuto: You wrote it O.o)

"But-"I didn't finish my sentence because something wet and warm collided with my lips.

Ikuto's mouth.

I struggled and struggled and I kicked but nothing would get him off me!

Suddenly something wet traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I don't know what happened to me but something took over and I opened my mouth granting him access.

Oh god.

**Utau's POV**

This is good!

Here Kukai and I are, outside of Ikuto's bedroom window watching him and Amu talking.

Of course Amu is being pinned down my Ikuto. All of a sudden Ikuto's lips collided with Amu's.

We watched as Amu struggled under the kiss but suddenly relaxed. We soon realized that Ikuto asked her for entrance and now they were in a hot passionate make-out session.

Soon Ikuto's hands were snaking themselves down Amu's body. They stopped at her chest.

I looked at Kukai "We should probably get out of here before we see too much" I giggled.

Kukai grinned at me. "Sure!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me off into a different direction.

**Amu's POV**

I could feel Ikuto's hands roaming my body and it made me want to moan!

Soon his hands stopping at my chest but then went to the buttons and undid them one by one very slowly.

After my shirt was finally off he snaked his arms to my back.

'_Click'_

Uh oh.

"Ikuto Stop!" I screamed.

He suddenly stopped and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes! Im not doing this with you! Im not Utau!" I screamed! This guy was not going to get this far with me. I met him a week ago for gods sake!

"Why?" He asked.

"I just met you a week ago!" I repeated my thoughts.

"And?"

"..." I stayed silent. This guy is just...

"..."

"No"

"Please"

"No. NOW GET OFF ME!" I screamed. God this guy is annoying!

"Awwwww dont be so cold _Amu_" Ikuto said, emphasizing my name.

"No! Now off!" I yelled again. He just isnt getting the message...

He finally got off of me and I put my shirt back on which happened to be flung across the room onto the top of his wardrobe.

I looked at the clock and saw it was exactly 12:01.

IM FREEEEE!

"Yes! Im leaving!" I screamed to him. Finally I can just go!

I ran downstairs and just as i got to the door, my wrist was grabbed by none other than him.

"Where do you think your going?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh home?" I asked rather than stating.

"Uh, uh, uh" He tsked, "You arnt going anywhere."

"Oh my god! Utau what are you doing here?" I screamed pointing behind him.

"Huh" He turned his head. Perfect.

I bit his hand. Hard.

"OWWWWWW!" He screamed holding his wrist.

"Bye Ikuto" I winked and ran to my house, slamming the door behind me.

Once in my room I changed into my night gown. Its a silk gown that stopped above my thighs. Its black and has white polka dots and to finish it off has a pink bow in the middle (Pic on profile :D Ikuto: You have a lot of pics on your profile... Nikki: Shaddup)

I flopped onto my bed and turned off my bedside lamp before falling asleep.

I woke up to thes sound of my phone buzzing under my pillow.

"Ughh" I moaned before answering the phone.

"What?" I answered, if its Utau I am going to ki-

"Its Utau!" Damn.

"What do you want?"

"Jeez could you be any happier? I was just wondering if you want to go to the mall with me today! Mall equals boys Amu, and boys equals fun!" Utau squealed.

I thought about it for a second before I smirked, "Alright I'm in." I agreed.

"YAY! Okay so Ill meet you there around noon okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye Utau."

"But-" I hung up on her.

I looked at the clock. It was currently 10:37 and it took 20 minutes to get to the mall which leaves me about one hour to take a shower, get dressed and have breakfast.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped, stepping into the hot shower.

While I was scrubbing shampoo into my hair and drowning my body in soap, I couldnt stop thinking about him. Yes, him meaning Ikuto. Wierd right?

Last night will not leave my mind! I keep thinking of how I let him go far enough to take off my shirt! Im so used to being in control, considering nobody in my school could overpower me. But it felt different to have a man in control. It almost made me enjoy the time we were together even more.

I mentally slapped myself while shaking my head repeatedly. No, no, no! I can **not **let that boy in my mind.

I shook my head once more before stepping out of the shower into my now steamy bathroom.

I wrapped my hair in a towel before I put on my clothes for the day.

I put on a white tubetop made of silk and a red plaid miniskirt that ended right above my thighs. I then put on black and white striped stockings that went above my knees and brown boots to go with them. I then added a rhinestone belt with a skull buckle around my waist. Finally I slid 3 rings on my middle, pointer, and thumb fingers on my left hand, a double cross necklace and a brown chocker that represented a collar (Pic on Profile! Ikuto: Again with the Pics! Nikki: SHADDUP!).

I looked over my outfit in my fullsized body mirror before grabbing my white Juicy Couture(Dont Own) purse and my huge black Gucci (Down Own either!) sunglasses ad heading down the stairs to have some breakfast.

I glanced at my clock seeing that it was 11:32. I think I will just stop at Dunkin' Donuts (Dont Own! Jeez..) for a coffee or something.

I walked outside and got into my baby, A.K.A my car.

I have a bright pink Ferrari(DO NOT OWN EITHER!) convertible. Its entirely pink including the rims, lights and even seats.

I slid into the seat closed the door and egnited the engine before speeding off towards Dunkin Donuts then the mall.

**At The Mall**

I slid out of my seat, an empty cup that was once filled with delicious steaming coffee in hand.

I started making my way towards the entrance of the mall, stopping to throw away the cup in my hand along the way.

When I finally got to the entrance of the mall I could see Utau, Rima, Lulu, Yaya, Kukai, and...oh no.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" I screamed pointing at Ikuto.

"Who Ikuto?" Kukai asked. I glared.

"No shit sherlock." I sarcasticly remarked.

"What? You dont enjoy having me around _Amu_?"Ikuto whispered into my left ear. A shiver almost snaked down my spine as his cool breath hit my ear, my sensitive spot that only Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Lulu, my best friends, new about.

I turned to him, a glare on my face and a hand on my hip. "No actually I dont enjoy having you around." I lied. Wait. Lied? Its the truth! I **DO NOT **ENJOY HAVING HIM AROUND!

"Sure, sure. You do, you dont. Can we just go shopping now Amu-chi!" Yaya whined. Suddenly I realized something.

"Wait so why are they here? They are guys. We are s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g. Guys dont shop!" I stated. The only reason the guys would be here would be to carry our ba-"To carry our bags smart ass" Utau replied, answering and interrupting my thoughts, with a slight smirk on her face.

I ignored the 'smart ass' remark and grinned to myself.

"Maybe this will be fun." I said. All the girls, including me, smirked, while poor Ikuto and Kukai were beginning to cowar.

"Uhh maybe we should invite a couple other guys so we dont have to carry bags of uh 5 girls.." Kukai said, a bit scared.

I smirked at his fear and looked at Utau.

She read my mind and nodded. "Fine. But we are inviting the people. Utau call them."

Utau saluted "Yes ma'am!" She said before taking out her phone already in conversation with one of the three guys we are inviting.

About 5 minutes later three boys stood infront of us.

One boy had long silky purple hair that cascaded down his back and ended along his waistline. His amber eyes were looking straight into Rima's golden ones. He wore and black shirt with a gray square in the middle. The sleeves ended before the elbow but he had long elbow length black gloves that didnt cover his full hands. Ontop of the shirt is a faded purple and white plaid poncho that was slanted around his shoulders. He had on maroon colored jeans that ruffled at the bottom and were stuffed into his white sneakers with maroon laces. He had two belts on; one was a thick white belt and the other was a skinny beaded belt. Finally he wore a black choker and a white hat with a blacks stripe around the middle(Pic on Profile Ikuto: Wow Nikki: DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SHADDUP MEANS?).

Another boy had short bobbed green hair that curved above his shoulders. His shirt was black with a white japanese simple above his left hip and sleeves ending right before his wrists with netting right after it. The shirt also had netting stitched into the shirt right below his neck. He wore simple gray jeans and black converse with them. Finally he wore a black belt with a silver buckle resting on his waist(Pic on Profile Ikuto: O.o you scream to loud woman Amu: Uh oh.. Nikki:*takes out chainsaw* Say that again Ikuto dear. Ikuto: O.O Help). His turquoise eyes were shimmering as he stared into Yaya's caramel ones. I think he may like her as it seems purple head likes Rima.

Finally, the last boy was simply gorgeous, but I could tell he was interested in Lulu considering his ruby eyes were staring deep into her baby blue ones. He had blonde hair that was almost identical to green heads hair. It was short and bobbed and you could tell that it felt like silk just by looking at it. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a plaid green tie loosely around his neck. He was wearing identical plaid green capris and black boots on his feet. He looked to be shy but he was deffinetely cute.

_Not as cute as Ikuto though._

WHAT THE HELL? I DONT THINK IKUTO IS CUTE!

_No you're right, you dont think hes cute... you think hes hot and sexy._

Thank yo-...WHAT? Im ignoring you conscience!

As I argued with my conscience suddenly Utau coughed. I looked up to see everyone smirking and trying to hold in their laughs.

"What?" I asked. What did I miss? But out of the corner of my eye I saw the biggest smirk on Ikuto's face that I have ever seen.

I turned to him "What?" I asked again.

Suddenly he walked up close to me a bent down to whisper in my right ear this time..thank god.

"Ahh, so you think Im hot **and **sexy huh _Amu_?" He snickered beforing removing his closeness to me to see my face.

Wait a minute how did he know that? I was saying it in my he- Oh no.

Realization struck me like lightning in the head.

"DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?" I shreiked.

Everyone nodded and I tried to hold in my cherry red blush but completely and utterly failed.

"Awww is little Amu blushing?" Ikuto said, does he have to tease me?

I turned away, ignoring his question, and looked at the three new guys.

I shoved down my blush and asked them, "So, what are your names?"

The purple head spoke up first, then the green head, then finally blondey.

" I am Fujisaki Nagihiko but you may call me Nagihiko or Nagi if you would like. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Sanjo Kairi. You can call me Kairi. The pleasure is all mine."

"Im Hotori Tadase but please call me Tadase."

I looked at each one of them before giving them a small smile which instantly dissapeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Ok here are the pairs;

1. Ikuto is going to carry my bags

2. Kukai will carry Utau's bags

3. Kairi will handle Yaya's belongings

4. Nagihiko will carry Rima's stuff

And 5. Tadase with Lulu and her bags"

"Got it?" I asked. All the girls nodded and all the boys groaned, nodding weakly.

"Okay then, lets shop!" All the girls, including me, squealed.

Once again the boys moaned and groaned.

I think this will be one of the best shopping trips of my life!

**Amu: Im going to be Nikki right now because she is currently sleeping in her doggy bed.**

**Ikuto: O.O**

**Amu: Yea I know. Well how was it? Good? Bad? Both? TELL ME IN REVIEWS!~**

**Ikuto: Wait. Nikki is asleep?**

**Amu: Mmmhmmm**

**Ikuto: And we are alone? *Smirks***

**Amu: Mmmhm- wait... O.O NIKKI GET YOUR BUTT OFF YOUR B-**

**Ikuto: *Covers Amu's mouth with hand while smirking***

**RATE AND REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki~ Dear Readers ... Its literally been like a year since ive updated ! Please don't kill meh .. ahaha …. So I wanted to tell you something .. ive been reading fanfcs for about a year now and now as I look back at my story im pretty depressed by how immature it is … ahaha(: Im not about to let a bomb out onto you guys and say im cancelling it because ive gotten so many reviews and love about my story and I honestly couldn't be more happier ! So here I am asking you readers if it would be okay to redo my story ? I mean completely ? Im still going to have the same plot line and everything and it'll still be rated M (for all ya perverts out there(; ) and it will still have amuto and kutau as the main couples. I sware ! But I really want to challenge myself to see if I can write better, more mature, and more polished writing. Ive gotten a lot of inspiration from reading so many good stories and I want very much to show all my readers how much I've grown ! I've even been writing in notebooks which I have NEVER done before haha. So whatdya say guys ? I really want to see if I can enhance my writing since I have blossomed so much :D And since its now summer and my Ex doesn't stalk me anymore (yea I remember ranting my problems to you guys) then I have PLENTY of time to update ! Maybe even everyday haha ! So please give me your feedback . Either way I believe I am going to rewrite the story but I want to know if my readers support me(: Ill see you guys soon (Meaning tomorrow or the day after because I will NOT wait any longer since ive tortured you all enough) (: PLEASE FORGIVE ME ! At least im not bailing(: ILL SEE YA LATER GUYS !(:

Xoxo~ Nikki


End file.
